The final king
|details = Long ago there was a prosperous land called Pagan,inland from Pegu.There apparently was a dynasty that lasted for ages and ages. I wonder if someone with talents such as yourself might be able to dig up some artefacts from the early years of this dynasty? First,go to gather information around Calcutta |step1 = /55 Generations until destruction/Calcutta/Young Man near Port Official/ I heard about that dynasty from a friend of mine in Pegu. It supposedly continued for 55 generations, but died out hundreds of years ago. If someone was able to dig up something from the early days of the dynasty, that would be a amazing discovery! I think there's an Shopkeeper who knows a lot about that dynasty. You should talk to them. |step2 = /Article of the final king/Calcutta/Shopkeeper/ We're talking about 55 generations of kings. Considering that it ended several hundred years ago, and one generation could mean a king holding the throne for 30 years, that would be several centuries BC on your calendar. Hmm, something from that long ago doesn't seem possible. You might have better luck if it's from one of the later kings. You could also ask around at Pegu. |step3 = /Build temples, the country declines/Pegu/Maiden near Market Keeper/ Members of the Pagan dynasty were stout believers in Buddhism. According to the custom of the day, they tought the more temples they built, the better a guarantee they would have for the next life. The 55th king constructed wonderful temples. But, in building those structures, he jeopardised his country's well-being. |step4 = /An ominous prophecy/Pegu/Seafarer/ There was a prophecy about the temple built by the 55th king, Narathihapate, that it would bring great misfortune-- that building the temple would mean the nation would be surely destroyed. Of course, building such a massive temple caused financing issues, but the destruction was caused by something else entirely... Go buy that merchant over there a drink and he'll tell ya more. |step5 = /A great dynasty north of Pagan/Pegu/Merchant (buy a drink)/ Oh, thank you very much. Hmmm... The reason why the Pagan dynasty fell into decline? In those days, to the north, an empire existed wich possessed a vast territory. That country requested that the Pagan King pay them tribute, or, in effect, become a vassal state. |step6 = /End of a dynasty/Pegu/Merchant/ King Narathihapate repeatedly rejected the requests of tribute and, eventually, triggered the wrath of the other king. With all his temple building impoverishing the nation, they no longer possessed the strenght to resist. Narathiapate threw away the land where Pagan existed. And this must be how the dynasty came to an end. But... |step7 = /An accurate prophecy/Pegu/Merchant/ According to legend, that was three years after that temple, whose construction was said to bring ruin to the country, was built. I also believe a little in some kinds of prophecies. I mean, if i do, then bad things won't happen... Oh, yeah! After King Narathihapate abandoned Pagan, he supposedly passed by the outskirts of this town. |stepfinal = The final king/North Bago/near Ruins/ The dynasty which ruled in the land of Pagan apparently ended with the 55th king Narathihapate. When he escaped from Pagan, he supposedly passes through the outskirts of Pegu. Maybe some item that he's connected to still remains. You should search mainly in the area around the ruins to the north. |discoXP = 539 |cardXP = 269 |reportXP = 315 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Narathihapate's sword |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = North Bago |seaarea = The Bay of Bengal }}